Who are you    ?
by BlackRavenGift
Summary: ". . . . I'm sorry, but . . . Who are you?" Rated M


**Author's Note: This is for a roleplay I was doing. Um, I know this isn't my best story ever. I really didn't have time to fix any mistakes, if there is any. This plot randomly popped inside my head. I really don't know what's going on. But you can use your imagination on what happened to Nakura, also known as Orihara Izaya. So yeah . . . **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DURARARA CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><em>I'm falling . . . <em>

_Falling into a place unknown . . . . _

_What is this place?_

_I don't recognize it at all . . . . _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A <strong>__**week before**_

"Nakura!" a yell came from the living room.

Nakura groaned as he covered his face in his pillow. His darling Shizu-chan was calling him for who knows what. Great. The man wanted some sleep and alone time since, well, the two had some _memorable fun time _last night.

Footsteps echoed through the halls. _Shit . . ._ the young man thought as he covered his whole body with the covers, hoping that his lover wouldn't see him.

Hearing his name again, the man closed his eyes tightly. When he thought he was going to be pulled out a bed, he heard laughter. Why the hell was that brute laughing? Could it be that funny to see Nakura covered up with the covers and curled up in a ball?

"You're such a kid . . . " Shizuo said, hint of laughter still in his voice.

"S-Shut up . . .!" Nakura muffled through his pillow. Of course, the smaller man was blushing. He hated how Shizu-chan was so . . . so cheery and happy.

While Nakura thought, Shizuo frowned. Nakura was such a lazy ass. Hell, he couldn't blame him. His ass probably hurt still from last night. A blush came over his face when he recalled what happened. Shizuo scratched his hair in frustration. No, he will not recall that. He will not allow it. Then again, it was kind of an amazing night. Damn . . . He's thinking about it again.

"Hey, you have to get up now," Shizuo said as he finally stopped thinking. "You have work to do!"

Nakura groaned again. "Why do I have to work? I'm still sore from last night, and plus I'm afraid that I'll fall before I even take a step!"

The older man glared at the lump on the bed. "And whose fault is that?" He asked, getting annoyed by the second. The man really didn't have a clue on who started it first. Everything happened so fast that he just wasn't sure.

"Oh, I don't know, Shizu-chan, probably a big brute that's in the same room as me!" Nakura picked his head up and watched the other man.

_What . . . ? _Shizuo thought. _Is this brat blaming me for his sore ass?_

The room was suddenly filled with a small yelp, follow by shouting and cussing.

"You damn ape! Put me down this instant! Wait . . . . What are you doing, Shizu-chan? No! I can dress myself!"

"Shut up."

"But I'm a big boy now! I don't need help getting dress!"

" . . . . "

"Ahh! Shizu-chan, not too rough. Ouch!"

"There, you're dressed. Now get your ass out that door and get to work." The blonde haired man told the raven haired man.

" . . . . Shizu-chan is so mean! And such a pervert~" Nakura chuckled before quickly walking out the door before he was violated again. Shizuo shook his head as he followed his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today<strong>_

"Dammit, Nakura! Don't you dare die on me!" Shizuo nearly yelled as he held onto his Nakura.

"Heh . . . Silly, Shizu-chan . . . I won't die . . . . " The young man gave a weak smile. "Didn't . . . . I promise I wouldn't leave . . . you?"

Nakura slowly lifted his hand to the older man's cheek. Blood smeared across the skin as the hand brushed his fingers.

The young man winced the pain in his side was becoming more painful and the bleeding from his head was making him sleepy.

Off in a distant, the sound of sirens was coming in close.

"Nakura, the ambulance is coming. Just hold on a bit longer, please." His voice sounded like he was about to break down. He hoped, he prayed that his love would make it. He couldn't live with his boyfriend. He just couldn't.

He would be no more if he wasn't saved . . . !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Couple of days before<strong>_

How on Earth would he tell his boyfriend about the cuts and bruises on his body?

Nakura sighed as he leaned against his chair. Shizuo would go ballistic if he found out what happened to the poor fragile man. Probably go and kill the bastards who did it to him. No. The informant couldn't bring his boyfriend into his job. Sure the strongest man in Ikebukuro could take care of himself in any situation possible. But just thinking about him getting injured was something that Nakura couldn't live with himself.

The faint sound of cars drove by Nakura's house. Back and forth, side to side, anyway possible for a car to drive by. Bright lights filled part of room that was filled with darkness. The man was too tired to even turn on the light switch when he got back a few moments ago.

Flopping onto his side, he closed his eyes, and waited. Whether for sleep, Shizuo to come home, or even both, the man wasn't sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few days after the accident<strong>_

The man watched as the small pale fragile body lay on the hospital bed. Flowers were brought and placed on the small desk that was next to the bed. The heart beating monitor beeped every second, saying that the informant heart was still beating.

When will he wake up? Would be ever wake up? So many questions like these ran through the man's head that he was getting desperate by the second.

_Please . . . . Please wake up . . . _He thought. _It's so lonely without you._

A tear ran down the man's face. He just couldn't take it anymore. Why did this happened to the man he loved? Why couldn't it have happened to him?

The ex-bartender covered his face with his hands. His whole body shook as he soon started to brawl. Thankfully, the door to the room was closed, but it didn't leave the sound from leaking out.

The other visitors, Mikado, Anri, Shinra, Celty, Kida, and a lot of others lowered their heads as they heard the crying. It was hard for all of them. Sure, Nakura was a jerk to all, but he was still a friend. A friend that was now lying in the hospital bed in a coma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later<strong>_

Shizuo bursting through the doors of the hospital.

"Where is he?" He asked as he rushed to a certain room.

A few nurses tried to stop him, but he brushed them away like they were nothing as kept on walking.

Celty was sitting outside. She looked up and quickly typed on her PDA. **:Shizuo! I'm glad that you got my message . . . . Shinra is inside talking to him now:**

Shizuo quickly read the message before grabbing the handle to the door Celty saw this and put her hand on his arm.

**:Shizuo . . . You shouldn't go in there . . . . This is the best time, you see: **The dullahan typed in her PDA and showed it to her friend.

"Why the hell not!" he growled at her. "Nakura is finally awake after a week and a half! I have to right to see my boyfriend."

The man pushed her arm away and opened the door. Once seeing the man he loved, a smile appeared on his face. This was the first time he smiled since the accident.

"Nakura . . . ." Shizuo said as embraced the informant. It wasn't a strong embrace. It was a soft one, as he feared that if he uses his strength whatsoever, he would break the man forever.

The man lightly pushed the ex-bartender away from him. Shizuo, who was shocked for not getting a hug back, nor that familiar laugh, blinked, dumbfounded.

". . . . I'm sorry, but . . . Who are you?"


End file.
